


White Knight

by PhantomShyraz



Series: Knights at Night [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, KID does not condone violence, Kaito's doves are really smart, M/M, Reader request, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomShyraz/pseuds/PhantomShyraz
Summary: When the protagonist is in distress, a knight will always come to the rescue





	White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from FFnet. "Companion Piece" to Dark Night perhaps? Not too sure. Anyways, a reader requested I post a link to this, but I thought why not post it here as well? So here it is~

It was not often that Kaito, or KID as he was in his uniform, felt something was off. His heist had been without a hitch, the jewel now securely tucked away in his pockets. He had his customary chat with his favourite detective, now back in full size and still looking as adorable as he was in his shrunk form, and managed to leave the scene without a football imprint on his back or being shot by a dart. Overall, he considered this a good heist.

Only something kept nagging at him for the moment.

Landing on the nearest rooftop, well away from both the heist location and his closest safehouse, KID decided to take a stock check. He took an inventory of his props, just to make sure he did not leave anything incriminating behind (that one time when he dropped his student card inside the bathroom when changing his outfit was really embarrassing. Thankfully, the heist location was inside a public museum as opposed to those private collections that KID targets nowadays, and the security guard that found his student card did not give any thought to how or why it ended up there despite the cleaners having cleaned up and left hours ago). He also checked for his doves.

"Tama-chan?" He called out when the headcount revealed one short. That particular bird had a tendency to follow his favourite detective home during heist nights.

The rest of the birds cooed, as thought trying to tell him that said Tama-chan had left. Something just does not sit right with KID and he opted to pull out his phone. He had, some time ago, placed tracking devices on all his doves, like a responsible pet owner should. Though he trusted his birds to return to him within a day, his uneasiness urged him to find Tama-chan immediately.

It was strange to see the bright dot on the map appearing far away from the Beika district. His eyes tracked the slow moving dot until it stood still at a location quite some distance away.

"Why are you there…" KID asked, tapping his feet impatiently and hoping that it was merely his detective called away for investigation rather than something else. But the dot, Tama-chan, did not stay stationary for long. It curved towards the back of the building, as though looking for a route or a window. She continued to circle the building in a rather erratic manner. To KID, it looked as though his bird was in distress.

Not wanting to waste another moment, KID dove off the current rooftop and angled his glider towards his bird's location.

The district was purely residential, complete with low lying housing, silent streets, and an eerie park with a rather rusty swing that squeaked underneath the blowing wind.

"This is just wrong." He muttered as he pulled out his phone to check for location. Tama-chan should be somewhere closeby.

KID kept his eyes trained for a small white bird sitting on a windowsill, possibly somewhat hidden in the shadows. He did not expect to see Tama-chan waiting for him on a red rooftop, looking rather flustered and distressed.

"Tama-chan." He called out, landing softly on the tiled roof. They were on top of a garage instead of the house proper. "What's wrong."

Tama-chan flew up to shoulder level and began pulling at his collar frantically, trying to drag him towards a nearby window.

"Calm down." He attempted to cup the bird into his palm, only for her to fly off towards the window. "What's inside?" He carefully eased the window open, thankful that it was unlocked (not that it would stop KID anyhow), and sneaked inside. He was careful of his footsteps and paid extra attention to possible alarms and security measures. For his bird to act so frantic, something bad must have happened and he feared for the detective's life.

Tama-chan led Kaito across to a staircase and sat at the post on the lowest step. KID took hint and walked downwards, only for Tama-chan to fly off once he reached the last step. She then quickly did a u-turn, towards a doorway partially hidden by the shadows that KID assumed to lead towards the garage.

Carefully, KID edged the doorway open. He peered through the small opening he created and was more than appalled by the sight. Strapped onto a metallic table was the detective. From what he could see, the detective's clothes were not only in disarray but more like shredded. Restraints pulled against the detective's limbs, forcing them apart and securing them in a manner that was more than uncomfortable. KID could barely make out his detective's face, though he did see a crude gag made from silver duct tape. He took a shaky breath, sent out an emergency signal to Jii to bring the vehicle over to his location, before making a dramatic entry.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He aimed the card gun at the man looming over the detective. He felt livid at the undressed state of the man, wanting nothing more than sever some choice parts of the man's body. "Hands off and step away from Meitantei this minute!"

"Can't you see you're interrupting? Or perhaps you'd like to join me?" The man taunted, stepping closer between the detective and KID. His body had managed to block KID's line-of-sight to the detective effectively.

"Not a chance." KID fired several shots, two aimed at the ground just centimeters in front of the man, two more passing by the side of the man's face at an eerily close distance and had embedded itself onto the far wall, another final one managed to hit something made of glass and smashed it to bits. "I'll only ask you nicely once more. Step away from Meitantei and I'll make sure you won't be badly hurt."

The man laugh cruelly, as though he knew of some dark secret, "You're a thief that have, time and again, declared himself to do no harm towards others. You're not the type to shoot first."

"Like you said, I'm a thief." KID stepped away from the doorway and slowly approached the man and the retrained detective. The man seemed to flinch ever so slightly as a reaction to KID's stalking. Knowing that he had the man cornered, KID let himself smirk triumphantly. "Thieves lie." A quick aim at the man, KID fired his gun. This time, the card cut off strands of hair and drew a small line of blood on from the top of the man's ear.

"You won't hurt me. After all, Kudo Shinichi's in my possession." The man was quick to move, slipping away and managing to hold the detective up as a human shield. KID let his gun trail along with the man's movements only to stutter when the barrel faced the rather limp detective. KID would have swore out loud but instead allowed himself a whispery hiss.

Tension built between the pair, neither willing to back down. Though it seemed the detective had other ideas as he tries to struggle within his captor's grip. KID saw the opportunity when the detective managed to angle his head to the side just enough for KID to take a shot. KID made certain his gun was loaded with the right ammo, after all he did not wish to harm the detective. With the press of the trigger, KID let loose the specially made ammo fly through the air. The moment it impacted the man, it split apart to release the gas held inside. Light smoke filled the immediate area and the man hissed out something resembling a curse before falling back and hitting the ground with a thud.

After the smoke had cleared, KID walked closer to the detective, who laid limply on the metallic bench. KID allowed himself to rest his hand on the detective's cheeks, causing a startled response from bright blue eyes that flew open. Fear reflected within the blue orbs.

His gloved hand remained stationary for a short while before moving down to locate the ends of the duct tape. "I'm not going to hurt you." It was difficult to find the rough edges but the fabric of the glove finally caught onto the end. "It's going to sting a little." KID waited for the go-ahead signal from the detective. There was a hesitant nod.

With quick motions, KID tries to remove the tape as pain free as he could. But the damage was done and the pale skin showed up bright red because of his actions. The detective quickly spat out a bunch of wet cloth that had been lodged inside his mouth and KID winced when it made a wet 'splat' sound on the ground.

Walking over, KID braced the detective into a sitting position and produced a bottle of water. "Here. I'll help you drink a little before I release the bonds on your ankle." The detective looked questioningly for a while before tipping his head back to signal KID to give him a drink. The detective took large gulps of water, KID patiently and carefully tipped the bottle until half consumed, at which point, the detective moved his head again to signal that he had enough.

It worried KID that the detective had yet to speak but he knew it was merely a temporary thing rather than any sort of psychological damage (or heaven forbid, an effect of being drugged).

"I'll just get to the ankle bonds. Don't freak out ok?" He made certain to announce all his actions, lest the detective react badly with his actions.

He took his time to walk to the end of the bench, standing still for a moment to let the detective see where he was. Though with the head resting back on the bench, KID doubted the detective could see much of him. Instead, he placed a gloved hand just above the restraints. He could feel the muscles tense underneath his touch.

"Meitantei?" He asked, immediately taking his hand off the skin.

"It's nothing." The voice that came back sounded broken and soft. It pained KID to hear the detective sounding weak.

"Are you sure?" KID took a quick look around to see if there was anything he could use to prop the detective up. He walked back within the detective's field of vision. "Perhaps I should sit you up for this, so you can see what I'm doing." He looked around the room, wanting to see what was available for him to do such a task. Hopefully, with the detective being able to see what was going on, it could ease the tension.

"Don't bother. Do what you must." The detective's eyes burned with hardness and KID could only sigh at his stubbornness. He walked back the way he came and positioned himself at the end of the bench once more. The crude restraints were no match for KID's skill and with a few pick of the lock, the restraint came free and fell down with a resounding thud. He quickly made work of the other ankle and within moments, the detective was finally free.

"Do you think you can stand?" KID looked at the detective, internally debating whether he needed to carry him out. While it would not be bothersome for KID, he really did not know how the detective would react to his touch.

"I don't think I can move, or even feel anything…" The detective admitted after several silent moments.

It was as KID had feared, that the detective had been drugged and the effects were still present. He had hoped that, with the amount of times the detective had succumbed to chemicals, he would have developed some form of resistance (KID certainly has resistance to most from of sleeping agents at least because of all his experimentation with chemical mixes).

"Alright...I can bring you to safety but only if you trust me. Only if you'll let me touch you." KID looked directly into the bright blue orbs, still clouded with fear and anxiety. The detective returned with a nod instead of verbal reply, signifying how uncomfortable he was with the situation. KID noticed how the detective would flinch when his eyes travelled beyond his face as he was trying to figure out the logistics of carrying the detective. Remembering the detective's current state, KID took off his cape and draped it over the detective.

"I don't have a spare change of clothing with me at the moment. You'll have to make do with the rough fabric from my cape." He carefully wrapped the detective in the white cape, trying not to notice the strange dry white patch on the detective's stomach.

With the detective secured, KID picked him up bridal style and proceeded to head out towards the front entrance. He wanted to first make sure the detective was safe before calling in the police to investigate.

As he walked out of the dark room, he felt the breath against his neck even out to something soft and slow. KID knew the detective must have fallen unconscious. While it should be something worrisome, KID was only relieved that the detective found him safe enough to succumb to unconsciousness. KID relaxed at the sight of the old car parked in front of the house with a worried Jii standing by the doors.

A quick word was exchanged with Jii as KID instructed for the elderly to contact the police while he went back to tie up the culprit. The detective rested at the back seat of the car, still wrapped up in KID's cape, and while Jii looked on with an extreme case of worry, he did dial the number for the police.

KID's concoction of sleeping agent should knock out the culprit for an hour or two, but he would not take any risk. Using the same restraints he unlocked the detective out of, KID tied up the would-be rapist and made sure he had no further means of escape. He left a calling card next to the still unconscious culprit, a message to tell the police to contact the detective in the morning for more details. However, KID did want to spare the detective from having to recall the night's event so he left a rather detail description of what he saw and a word-for-word transcription of his dialogue with the tied man. He hoped it would be enough.

The drive to the Kudo house was a short one. KID had the detective placed back in his own bed, covered in the warm blankets. However, he felt he could not leave just yet and instead stood vigil over the detective for the night. There were times when the detective would shiver, even though he was covered in the blankets, and other times when he would let out small whimpers. At these times, KID would reach out and slowly brush away the creasing brows in hopes of soothing away the nightmare. He would mutter out calming words, telling the detective that he was here to guard his dreams.

When the sun began to rise, KID knew he had to go despite his worry. Before leaving, he placed a pure white rose on the bedside table with a message card underneath. KID gently brushed aside the stray strands of hair on the detective, and as though trying to pour all his wishes and hopes into the single action, KID lean downwards and placed a gentle kiss on the detective's brows.

"Sleep well. I'll see you soon." KID muttered before walking out of the room. Jii had been waiting for long enough and it was a good time to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments much appreciated. I won't mind some requests and suggestions as well.


End file.
